1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waist or hip packs which can be worn around the waist for carrying personal items and, more particularly, it relates to a dual purpose hip pack which can be secured to a snowboard by velcro fasteners whereby it can be transported on a snowboard while it is being ridden and then removed for carrying the rider's personal items around his waist when he is carrying the snowboard or has placed it in storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hip, waist and butt packs have become popular for carrying small personal items in a pouch secured around a person's waist by a belt whereby the person's hands are free and the pack does not hang loosely from a shoulder whereby it might slip off. These packs are securely fastened around the wearer's waist, either in front, on the hip, or low on the wearer's back. They can withstand violent movement of the wearer's body and do not lose their position by being displaced or unhooked or falling down. Initially, the waist packs were worn by women around their waist on their rear, but more recently the packs have come into male use and acceptance with the advent of drug dealers wearing them around the front of their body for easy access, secrecy and safety. As a result of the male utilization in the counter culture, the packs have rapidly gained unisex acceptance and are wearable by males as well as females especially in individual sporting activities or at the beach. Both sexes have adapted to a more uniform wearing on the front of the body as opposed to the rear for safety against theft and also for comfort. However, the waist or hip packs have not been adaptable to mounting on other items, and particularly a flat surface, especially without the use of the waist strap. The present invention provides a means for carrying the waist pack on the snowboard as well as wearing it whereby it has a dual purpose utilization factor in that it can be attached to the snowboard and then removed for carrying the personal items on the rider's body when he or she is not riding the snowboard.